Once is never enough
by CrimsonGear
Summary: Fluffy GrimmUlqui request from Dior Crystal. Warning, OOC-ness, possible bad humour and bright colours. Rated because I cursed twice in it.


Well this was requested back in November by Dior Crystal. Hehe, oops.

Anyways~ It's finished now: one fluffy GrimmUlqui (over 500 words), with a side of OOC-ness and my fairly twisted humour.

Enjoy~

* * *

What idiotic trash. What did that fool hope to achieve from such absurdity? Such were the thoughts of a black haired Espada, who not five minutes ago was having what could have been considered a lovely morning, well, until-

"Guess who!" A loud and obnoxious voice called as Ulquiorra lost his sight to two large hands covering his eyes. He did _not_ have time for this.

"Grimmjow, remove your hands. _Immediately_." The hands didn't waver, though perhaps held tighter onto the Cuatro Espada. Said arrancar sighed, swiftly kicking the other in the shin. Ulquiorra smiled inwardly as he was quickly released, along with hearing a few satisfying curses from the Sexta. Serves the stupid feline right. Cifer quickly made his leave while Grimmjow was still hopping around like the idiotic trash he was, clutching at his shin.

* * *

"Ulquiorra!" An annoyingly familiar voice yelled. Starrk turned to see what must have been the funniest thing in Hueco Mundo – Grimmjow was donning a pink version of his Espada uniform and – Starrk quickly pinched himself, he _had_ to be dreaming – purple hair with orange stripes in it! His eyes wide, the Primera felt his face contort into a smile, his body began shaking and his eyes water from trying to repress the laughs. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Starrk threw his head back and clutched his sides as reels of laughter escaped him. Grimmjow locked his superior with a death glare.

"Y-you look ri-ridi-ridiculous! What happened?" The Primera choked out after he calmed down enough to speak.

Grimmjow continued his glare, his right eye twitching madly – all the Sexta needed was one of those cartoon irk marks and he'd be set. "_Someone_ dyed all my clothes and hair while I as asleep. And I _know_ it was Ulquiorra."

Starrk cocked his head looking utterly perplexed, "Really, how? I'd have thought he was too uptight for this." He gestured to Grimmow's clothes and hair, snickering.

Grimmjow sighed, "Here's how." The Sexta shrugged his jacket off. Starrk blinked once more. 'To Trash; revenge is sweet no?' Was elegantly written in Ulquiorra's handwriting along the Sexta's back. Once more, the Primera keeled over on his pillow pile, laughing his head off. Grimmjow wasn't impressed. "Just tell me where the bastard emo is will ya!"

Once more, the brunette calmed down, looking at Grimmjow with tears in his eyes. "I've a better plan. Come here a moment." Against his better judgement, Grimmjow obeyed crouching down as Starrk whispered into his ear.

Grimmjow smiled, "Two birds with one stone as the human's say." He chuckled, rising up to his full height once more. Now to find that not so boring Cuatro...

* * *

Ulquiorra was sat in his quarters doing the paperwork for his last mission to the human world when the teal-eyed nut burst in, still clad in his new wardrobe the Cuatro noted with amusement. "Can I help you Grimmjow?" He asked feigning interest. Grimmjow grinned, unnerving him slightly.

"Yeah actually, you can Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said, his grin growing by the second. Before Ulquiorra had time to even open his mouth, he was flung onto his desk by Grimmjow, various papers slipping to the floor around him. His mouth opened to let out a shocked cry, though it was never heard as Grimmjow captured his lips.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened; he was being _kissed_? By _Grimmjow_? Too shocked to move or push the other off him, the Cuatro simply lay there letting Gimmjow kiss him. It truly was an odd feeling - yet pleasurable in some way he supposed. Then as suddenly as it happened, Grimmjow drew back, severing the connection between their lips.

"No." The Cuatro found himself _moaning_? A pale hand reached up and pulled Grimmjow back down – this time they were both kissing. Neither saw the smile nor heard the "well done" a certain Primera whispered as he left the newly founded couple to their make-out session.

* * *

Eventhough it's a GrimmUlqui, I gave Starrk some screen time - ah well, was it fluffy enough Dior?


End file.
